Let Her Go
by 777icy777
Summary: Jacob goes to Italy to find Edward after seeing Bella in her crazed state. After he finds Edward, Jacob has to make a choice. Will he continue to pursue Bella, or will he let her go? And what will be the danger that awaits all of them? CHAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Let her go

Prologue

_I__f only I haven't met her. If only she didn't exist. If only I didn't exist. I would have been spared of those feelings._

_Feelings that couldn't be ignored but you ignore them anyway, so after a while it blows up like a balloon and blocks your heart and your nerves, until you feel like you are going to explode._

_How can I walk away? I know the leech had ditched her. She needs me. Why did I walk away? Why did I let Sam do this?_

_Now I'm guilty. I let her go. Sam stopped me when I tried to go out to talk with her. To make her understand. And Bella is now a walking corpse once again._

_I know I have got to do something-but what? We aren't allowed to expose our identities. But she needs me. And I need her. I know what to do._

_But can I do it? I think I can. After all, I'm a werewolf. Descended from a line of Alphas. One of the pack, as Sam says._

_Werewolves are just not cute little lapdogs._

_I smiled grimly. That parasite has no idea what's coming after him. I'm going to give him a giant piece of my mind, and I'm going to shove it in his face._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, this fic is going to be written in two POVs, Jacob's and Bella's. Also, this is set in before Bella actually discovers that Jacob is a werewolf. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer(I forgot to put it in the prologue...so here goes)

I do not own any Twilight characters and I do not own Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's POV

I had a positively strange dream that night, again. I woke up screaming, again.

Still those blank forests, me feeling alone and scared. But suddenly, a giant creature jumped out of the trees-and ran forward, straight at another shadow. I gasped as I realized who it was. Edward. It had been months since I'd seen his face-and yet who could forget that face, I pondered.

The wolf-for that was what it is-clashed with Edward with a audible crash. I heard Edward snarl. The wolf let out a howl.

And then my whole world went blank-I woke. Covered in sweat and panting like a horse, but fine.

"Holy crow." I breathed and tumbled out of bed, making a rather loud thunk. Dressing quickly and trying to not think about the dream. Why had I dreamed of him, when I had just begun to get my life back with Jacob? I thought back to the time when Edward and I were in the meadow-NO, My brain screamed, and I felt the familiar pain in my chest, in my head, in my heart. Don't think about him. Just...stop it.

"Bells! You want some breakfast?" Charlie yelled from downstairs. A burning smell filled my nostrils and I heard him swear. Note to self, I mused silently, cook breakfast. The only thing Charlie can cook without burning it or destroying it in other horrible, yet spectacular ways is toast. I trotted downstairs, trying to make myself look more normal and presentable. Charlie has rather sharp eyes.

Luckily, he did not detect any signs of considerable madness and grunted in thanks when I placed some eggs, fried tomatoes and toast in front of him.

"What are you doing today, Bells? Going shopping? Or going to Jacob's again?" Charlie had been considerably happier since I made a point of going to Jacob's house almost daily-until two weeks later when he had suddenly, according to Billy, contracted serious stomach flu. Charlie, on the other hand, made no effort in being friendlier, or even more polite towards Ed-STOP. My brain commands me. Do. Not. Think. About. Him.

"Yeah-I'm going to Jacob's." I decided about that on the spot. My homework is mostly done, my emails to Renee all checked and she won't get too worried in a hurry. Jacob is always a good choice to visit. If he is still sick-well, I decided, he'll just have to put up with me.

After I had gobbled down a bowl of cereal, I grabbed my jacket and went to the front door. Charlie stopped me.

"Give this to Billy," he said, holding up a frozen packet that, I knew, was full of freshwater fish, "he'll be missing this-hasn't gone fishing for God knows how long."

I grabbed the bag and made for my truck. It was freezing cold inside but I managed to get the heater to work properly. I looked again where he  had removed-hacked out, more like-the stereo that E-don't think about it, I commanded myself. Don't even think about it.

I arrived at La Push quickly, although my truck cannot possibly do over fifty an hour. When I knocked on the door, Billy appeared at once, looking a little frustrated and-could it be?-a little scared.

"Looking for Jacob?"he asked at once. I wondered what made him look jumpy. I handed him the fish and replied that yes, I am looking for him.

"He's still sick. Sorry, Bella, this flu is infectious and I don't want you catching it." Billy sounded resolute, final. I know today's not going to be possible.

But wait-Jacob had been out of action for two weeks. Is it normal? I thanked Billy and pretended to walk back to my truck, then, when I saw from the corner of my eye that Billy had gone inside, I crept quietly back to the house. I know where Jacob's room is, and walked up to the back of the house, taking care all the time. It would be just like me to trip, bang my head on some concrete and Billy had to take me to the hospital.

I know, I know I should have known something was amiss when I saw the curtains are open. But the idiot that I am, I just walked straight up to the window and peeked through, hoping to at least mildly surprise Jacob.

But no. the bed was made, the wardrobe was closed. No one had been sleeping here for at least a week. Jacob wasn't sick. He's missing. Gone.

My legs went out from under me and I fell onto the grass into a sitting position, making a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note: just to say thank you to kellinw for reviewing, you will get a Edward hug. For the rest of you, please review please review PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Jacob's POV

It had been-how many days had it been since I left home? I couldn't remember. I tried to stick to my wolf instincts so neither Sam or anybody else in the pack knows where I am. It's tiring, trying to keep my thoughts to myself.

Judging by the growing quantities of maple trees, I am most likely in Canada-or on the borders of it anyway. I can run five times as fast as any normal wolf-it helps when you are hunting for woodland creatures for your lunch. Mostly they were rabbits and elks and deers and other herbivores but I'm happy enough. It feels more free, somehow, to throw your human manners behind.

But there is one dark cloud on the horizon. The bloodsucker, Edward Cullen, who had dumped Bella and turned her into a walking zombie, is nowhere to be found. Although it is hardly surprising, considering the fact that the Cullens all had shiny new cars every other month and their credit cards are all pretty impressive. Cullen is probably in Spain right now with his so-called family, enjoying the sun-which does not exist in Forks.

I stopped and realised two things. One, my search was pretty much impossible. The Cullens could be anywhere around the world, laughing and forgetting Bella, who is probably in her room right now, weeping her heart out. If I don't ack someone, it would take me at least five years. Two, I can smell food and I'm ravenous. Time for lunch-or was it dinner? It's always hard to keep track of mealtimes when you are a wolf.

I weaved silently around another surprisingly thick tree and immediately found my target. A large moose was sipping the creek water, alone. I laughed silently to myself-mooses can be aggressive. This is going to be a fun hunt.

I crouched low and moved, swiftly but silently. The moose is still drinking water. Say goodbye to the perfect world where you can drink all day, I thought, welcome to the real world, where you have approximately two minutes left to live.

This wolf needs a double mooseburger.

Bella's POV

It's lucky, I guess, that Billy didn't come out to see what was wrong.

But all I felt when I saw the empty room is fear and, most importantly, anger. I have been lied to, treated like a little kid. Did Billy somehow thought that I couldn't handle this? And had Charlie known that Jacob was missing? All the questions and emotions tripped over in my head. I stood up, poker-faced and biting my lip in determination. Jacob was my best friend. Billy's not going to get out of this easily.

I walked out, back onto the front porch of Jacob's house, and knocked on the door again, firmly. Billy opened the door and when his face poked out, it was a mask of indifference. I can't fathom it. His son had gone missing and he was just standing there, like nothing's wrong.

"Jacob's not in his room. You lied to me." I said furiously, and Billy shook his head slightly.

"Bella, he's in the house. He went to the kitchen to get a drink."

"Well-can I come in?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer is going to be.

"No, Jacob's flu is still catching-and imagine what Charlie would say if you caught it."

Oh no. He's not getting rid of me that easily. I stood my ground, contemplating shoving Billy aside and rushing into the house like in an old action movie.

"It's all right, Billy," a second voice spoke. I thought I had heard the voice from somewhere before. Then a tall boy-no, a young man-pushed the door wide open, "Bella needs to know a few things. I know what you are thinking, Billy, but I think Bella can handle it-she had been dating vampires, she's got the stomach."

I am so staggered I nearly fell in the grass again, but Billy nodded solemnly and made a motion to invite me in.

Jacob's POV

I can smell vampires. That's the first thing that came into my mind after I woke. The horrible, sickly-sweet stench that is more than a sane werewolf could bear.

I shot up from my sleeping place, ears back, muscle tensed, ready to pounce. No matter who that leech is, he or she just had to learn that intruding a wolf's personal space is never a good thing.

Then the vampire-a female, in fact-walked out of the shadows that the maple trees.

I growled, deep in my throat.

"Steady on, little doggie. I can smell you from fifty miles away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"No, nuh-huh. No way, you are kidding me."

"Strange-I'd have thought that the vampire girl should've been used to mythical creatures by now." Paul sneered, earning a well-deserved look from Sam. Paul was the only member who was neither thrilled nor willing to reveal their secret to me. I looked at Embry, who shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Jacob is not a werewolf, no way. I've had enough mythology for one day." I fervently prayed that they were yanking my chain. How the hell did Forks became a town for the undead and furry?

"I thought you would be sensible enough to handle it, Bella. You just have to believe us." Billy's voice was, yet again, the final key on a distorted piano piece.

In the past 1 and a half hours they had basically told me two things, none of which I'd been too happy about. One, Jacob was a werewolf-they all are, Sam, Embry, Paul and the rest. A pack, for want of a better word. Two, Jacob had, under mysterious circumstances, ran away from home. I felt completely baffled, scared, angry-every negative emotion, you name it, I've got it.

"Um...Sam?" Embry spoke, "I think Bella just needs time to get over this-I mean, it's huge news for her."

"I..I think I'll be going." tears suddenly spilled onto my cheeks. Jacob was a half-canine, and he was gone-possibly to the wild and never return. I abruptly stood up, knocking over a chair in the progress of it. I ran from Jacob's with speed, tears blinding my eyes. Everyone just has to leave mr. Count on me to lose all the human friends that I have. I opened the truck door and climbed in, noticing all the more the great gaping hole that had once been my brand new car stereo.

Jacob's POV

I bared my teeth, ignoring the obviously unthreatening stance of the female vampire. Then she spoke again, in a what I have to admit was a lilting and attractive voice.

"I know what you want to do-and I can help you do it."

I instantly sat up, to show that I was listening. The female laughed, she looked to be no more than twenty although, for all I knew, she could be two hundred years old.

"I'm Tanya-Edward might have mentioned me...No? Well, I know where Edward is and I'm going to find him. He's not with the rest of his family."

I tensed. This was different with what I'd expected. This vampire...Tanya actually wanted to help me. Also, I've been on the wrong track all the time. The Cullens are at one place, Edward Cullen is at another. Well, I thought mockingly, at least that'll make hunting him down and ripping him apart that much easier.

"Can you please morph into your human form? It's tiring having to talk to you and not getting a response. For all I know you could be contemplating to kill me." Tanya sounded a bit impatient and annoyed.

I didn't morph but merely flicked my head and retreated a few steps. The meaning was clear: take me to Edward. Lead the way.

Tanya smiled and beckoned with her hand. Then Tanya and I sped off into the dark woods beyond.

Bella's POV

I had not yet arrived at my house before I realised something was desperately wrong. There was a car parked in front of my house. But not just any car, it was Carlisle's car. I tensed while feeling that familiar pain yet again. Don't expect anything to happen, I silently warned myself, it's just Carlisle, it's not...what the hell. I stopped my truck and walked out. I had taken but a few steps when a small and lithe form rushed in front of me and said, "Bella."

It was Alice. My tears welled up once again.

"Oh Alice!" I enveloped her with a hug. She looked startled but quickly retained her casual position and patted me with her hand.

Alice sighed. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," she said, and her tone was disapproving.

Her eyes were pitch black. She stepped quickly away from me and I realised. I smelled too appetizing and she was thirsty. "Sorry," I said in a small voice.

"It's my own fault. It's been a while since I hunted," her eyes suddenly turned stern, "speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how are you still alive?"

That stopped my sobs. Completely.

"Who told you I was dead?" I choked out. Alice shook her head.

"What do you think, Bella? I saw you jump. Off a cliff."

"That was for fun! You thought that I was commiting suicide, didn't you?" I nearly laughed out of sheer disbelief. Alice seemed not to hear me.

"I had came to talk to you especially about that, Bella. I told _him_ this wouldn't happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised'", Alice imitated Edward's sound perfectly.

I stared at her, shocked.

"But I've been keeping tabs on you, Bella. When I saw you jump, I got on a plane and flew straight to here. I knew I'd be too late, but I can't just do nothing. I was thinking maybe I could help Charlie get over it or something. Then you drove up in your beat-up truck in front of this house-what was I supposed to think? I saw you go into the water but you didn't resurface. What happened? How could you do this to Charlie? And what about Edward? Did you have any--"

She cut off, and I stepped in.

"Alice, I wasn't commiting suicide. It was for recreational purposes!"

Alice waited, her sharp eyes boring into me.

"I...well, I saw some...boys cliff-diving and I thought..well, it might be fun. I lost control, but someone, Ja...well, he pulled me out." i was speaking hastily.

"Someone pulled you out?" Alice sounded dubious. Then she sniffed the air, and an understanding came.

"See..." to whom should I keep my loyalty? Jacob or Alice? I decided. "Well, Jacob's a sort of a...werewolf. The Quileutes turn into werewolves when there are vampires around."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks again for the people that reviewed. The rest of you, please please please review!

Jacob's POV

Italy. So that's where the bastard's hidden. The female vampire was actually reliable. I inhaled deeply from my nose. I'm getting closer to the leech every minute. I looked at Tanya; she looked tense. But before I can even nudge her, she mentioned for me to stop. That's when I smelled it: another kind of smell that burned my nose. Another vampire coming our way. In Volterra.

A small figure came up to us, her long, black cloak flowing. The smell was stronger than ever. I looked at her, a challenging light in my eyes. This was probably one of the Voltouri-the vampire clan that is almost like a monarchy that Tanya told me about on the way to here.

"Hello, Jane." Tanya's voice is relaxed, but I can tell that her muscles were tensed and she was ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Ah, Tanya. Very...interesting company that you choose to keep," I could hear the disgust in the voice coming from deep inside the hood. I snarled, fur brisling.

Jane dropped her hood. She had a face like a cherub, but her blood-red eyes ruined the image. She curved her mouth and looked directly at me, smiling angelically.

Bella's POV

Alice did not look surprised. As a matter of fact, she informed me, she guessed enough to know.

"I knew there had to be something wrong when your future disappeared. I can't say I'm entirely flabbergasted. But...associating with dogs..." her lips were pinched, she looked apprehensive.

"Please don't call my friend a dog," I felt guilty now, "and anyway, he had disappeared. Don't worry about him." Tears were threatening to blind me again. I blinked quickly. Alice rolled her eyes and hugged me again.

"I'm not dead, at least." I said, with a faint air of grasping at straws.

Alice rolled her eyes yet again, "I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"I survived," I pointed out.

"So that's how..._Jacob_...managed the currents. Are you sure that he's a werewolf, though?" Alice had creases in her forehead.

"Very sure," I promised.

"Your best friend is a werewolf," Alice muttered, half awed, half repulsed, "Edward's right. You are a magnet for danger."

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," I grumbled.

"Until they lose their temper."

I didn't want to argue with Alice-not until I finally got over the fact that she was really and truly here, in this room.

She shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind properly, "tell me everything-and that's everything-from the beginning, again."

Jacob's POV

Agony ripped through my pores and I was on the ground. Faintly, as if from far away, I heard crystal-clear laughing. I snarled and clawed at the invisible flames that engulfed me.

I blanked out, only to be woken again by another surge of pain.

"No fair falling unconscious for this part," Jane was actually pouting. I refrained from throwing up, "it's far less effective."

I merely growled and took a swipe at her, which she easily ducked.

Jane snarled but before she could take another shot at me, Tanya rushed in front of me.

"We do not come here to fight, Jane," Tanya's voice was clipped, "we would only like to meet Aro and negotiate with him about Edward."

"Well, I am afraid that will never happen. We do not invite worthless mongrels into our lair."

I stood up, albeit shakily. I can't wait anymore. Not when Bella's suffering like hell. I'm going in myself.

I pounced at Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

Everything was a flurry of furs, claws and teeth. I heard Jane growl and Tanya yelled something unintelligible.

And then I was pulled off Jane by Tanya, who looked daggers at me before turning to Jane, who sprung up like nothing had happened.

"That was a very unwise decision, werewolf," her nostrils are flared and she lost her smile. If looks could kill. Tanya tugged at my fur, meaning that we should leave. But I didn't budge. Why? Oh, I know. Because I'm a idiot.

"Jane, please. We just want have one or two words with Aro-and Edward," Tanya was almost pleading.

"Neither Marcus or Caius would be amused by this dog," Jane's voice is hard as steel. I braced myself for another attack. But instead Jane started to walk and mentioned for us to follow. Tanya looked surprised, but I smiled grimly-if you could call my baring of teeth a smile.

"If either of the three brothers kill you," Jane shouted over her shoulder, "it would not be my fault. Remember, you asked to see them."

Bella's POV

I'm so wrapped up in my happiness that I forgot Alice did not know about the vampires.

"Victoria?" she hissed, eyes glowing, "Laurent? Please tell me this is not true."

"It's true," I nodded my head, and then smiled sheepishly, "Danger magnet, remember?"

"I really can't leave you alone for five seconds," Alice sounded exasperated, "and I suppose our leaving did you no good at all."

"It's not like you left for my benefit," I laughed, a short, hysterical sound, "and if you want to leave now, please, don't hold back because of me."

"Of course I'm not going to leave you! For the love of all that's holy, I came because of you and nothing else! I'm not going anywhere. Sit down. Take a deep breath."

I tried to obey, but it felt like as if my lungs had disappeared all together. I plopped down on the sofa, trying to stop my tears from residing again on my face.

"You really look like hell, Bella," Alice observed. I laughed again, but not quite so hysterical.

"Remember, I drowned today."

"No, you look worse than that."

I flinched, "Look, it hasn't been easy. I'm working on it. I thought you of all people would understand," I sighed, "What did you expect to find? I mean, besides me dead? Do you expect me to skip around and whistle the theme from Friends?"

"I did," Alice had pain in her eyes now, "but I hoped against all hopes that you would at least be all right. Not great, but all right." she put her arms around me.

"So what do we do now?" hoping that I did not sound too pathetic, but I really wanted to..NO.

"Things that we need to do..."she seemed to talk to herself, "Loose ends to tie, perhaps. I may need to see Carlisle."

"Are you going so soon?" I couldn't help but to whine, "Won't you stay? For just a little bit? I missed you so much."

"If...you think that's a good idea," her forehead is creased again, "I'm not sure that the...werewolves would be too happy about it."

"I do! Please just stay. Charlie would love you here."

"Um...Bella? I have a house, you know."

"Oh," I sound disappointed but resigned. Maybe that is the best I could get-for now. Alice studied me.

"Well, I suppose...I'll need a large supply of clothes."

"Alice, you are the best!" I hugged her hard.

She pushed me off, "And I think I need to hunt," she said in a strained voice, "now."

Jacob's POV

They lived in a drain! I never expected that. But I suppose it's appropriate. Parasites underground. Almost ironic.

We hurried through the tunnel until we came to a grate. A door made out of interlaced bars was standing open. Jane ducked through and hurried on to a brighter stone room, and with that came more stench of the vampires. At the end of the room was a large wooden door. We walked through and came to an elevator. We stepped out of the short elevator ride into what looked like a posh reception area. In the middle of it was a large wooden desk. I gaped at the woman standing behind it.

She was tall, with black hair and green eyes. She would have been ridiculously beautiful in any other company, but not here. Because she was one hundred percent human, like Bella, like Billy. And she was smiling at us. As if she knew who-no, what Jane and Tanya are. She seemed a little startled to see me though. Well, I'm a large wolf. What do you expect?

"Let's not keep them waiting," Jane announced, and held open another door. But I was already itching to go in, to tell Cullen exactly what I thought of him.

The door opened completely. We walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Author's Note: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, KELLINW, MAIGU, DARKSHADOWS101! I LOVE ALL MY READERS!(BUT NOT IN _THAT_ WAY)

Jacob's POV

When the door opened, silence fell on the room. People-vampires-who had recently been speaking had shut their traps at once. Even the swishing of the robes as they moved around uneasily was somehow obscured.

It only took a few seconds for me to spot Edward Cullen, standing in front of another leech with black hair and pale skin. I growled in my throat-and pounced for Cullen. He jumped easily to one side, but my anger became my strength. The second time I pounced on top of him and made for his throat, but stopped at the last minute. Not yet, I reminded myself, I need that son of a bitch alive.

So instead I tore at his chest, which left no marks at all, but he was not making any attempts to stop me. That only angered me further and I used my teeth, snarling and ripped with the force that could have reduced a healthy deer to mince. I somehow enjoyed this until-quite abruptly-I was pulled off by three bloodsuckers at once. I turned my rage on them and the four of us rolled on the floor in an untamable pile. Finally, two of them managed to pin me down while the third-a female-rushed to greet Jane and Tanya with a string of words, approximately half of them swears.

"Welcome!" said an unnaturally cheerful voice. I managed to turn my head around to see that the speaker was a man-an old man, to be exact. His face is as perfect-and rather young-as any other face in the room, but there was a certain quality that gave him the impression of a person who had lived a thousand years, "Welcome back, Jane. Welcome to our humble lodgings, Tanya. And who is this...ah...rather spirited creature?"

"We thank you, Aro," Tanya spoke again, rather forcefully, "for this..." here she seemed lost for words but decided to try a safe route, "for this...warm reception."

"Jane, dear?" Aro walked forwards and rested a hand lightly on top of Jane's. He cocked her head for a moment, and then laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! This is very entertaining."

"It was not my fault that they insisted to be here!" Jane was pouting, her red eyes looking daggers at us.

A movement caught my eye. Edward Cullen was sitting up-springing up, speaking fairly-and moved towards me. With a movement of his hands the two vampires who are holding me moved apart and Cullen moved in front of me. This time I did not try to spring but merely glared at him with as much hate as I could possibly muster.

Edward sighed, "I know that you detest me," he paced back and forth, "That's perfectly alright. I let Bella jump, it was completely my fault that she's dead."

Bella's POV

"Oops," I took a step back, away from Alice's soild black eyes.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour? I won't be long." then, before I could answer, her face went perfectly blank for a moment.

"Yes, you'll be fine-for tonight, anyway," she grimaced. Even when she's making faces, she looked like an angel.

"You'll come back?" I asked in a small voice.

"I promise-really, just an hour."

I glanced at the clock over the kitchen table. Alice kissed my cheek and was gone. She'll be back soon, I reassured myself. Everything felt so much better.

I had plenty of stuff to keep me busy while Alice was away. I hummed tunelessly as Thursday's pasta roasted in the microwave. I made up an old couch with sheets and an old pillow-Alice wouldn't need it, but Charlie would need to see it. I was very careful to ignore the clock. There was no reason to send myself panicking, Alice will come.

I hurried through my dinner, not tasting it and drank at least a gallon of water. I was just going to try to watch TV when Alice reappeared.

"You're early," I said, delighted.

Alice sighed and sat down on the couch, I leaned against her. She patted my shoulder, "What are we going to do with you, Bella?"

"Is...Does-does he know..." I fell silent.

"No, sorry. Edward has no clue that I'm seeing you. He's not with Carlisle or Esme either-although he checks on them every few months," Alice said all of this really carefully, watching my reaction.

"You really think Charlie's going to be okay with me staying?" Alice asked again.

"No-I told you, he loves you! It's not like you're...Ed...him," saying his name made it feel worse. So much worse.

"Well, we're about to find out. Charlie's coming in a few minutes," when she saw my single tear resting on my cheek, her face was full of regret and pain, "really, Bella. Like I said before, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I whimpered, knowing full well that I am at my all-time high on pathetic levels, "I've really been trying, trying so hard."

Jacob's POV

I stared, my mouth fell open to reveal what must be very unattractive teeth. Who told him Bella's dead?

Beside me, Tanya stared too, "who told you that she was dead?" there was a slight edge to her voice, something like "and why do you care it she's dead or not?".

Edward looked dead, his voice was utterly flat, "Alice saw her jump, off a cliff. She told Rosalie and Rose told me."

Edward looked at me for a few seconds. Then he frowned, deep lines appearing on his marble face, "This werewolf-Jacob-thought the same thing. Bella isn't dead?" He sounded like he was trying to control himself. I knew that feeling all too well. Don't get your hopes up too soon, you'll regret it afterwards. Also, Edward can actually read minds? Well, anyhow, that would be a good way to communicate without me changing back to a naked human.

Aro, Jane, and all the other vampire were all looking at us in stony silence, but a unfamiliar voice broke the silence.

"What is this ungodly smell? For the love of all that is holy, Aro, is this a werewolf?"

Two more vampires had joined us: my nose hairs were particularly burning off. The newcomers are both looking as old as Aro is, though one looked fierce and the other looked utterly bored. Edward tensed and cocked his head slightly, signaling that we should go outside. I followed him without a word: A, I could tear him up without further distraction, B, it would be good to talk to him alone without fifty vampires to mess things up.

The wooden door swung behind us, and we are alone.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REALLY, REALLY BAD NEWS

ALRIGHT. THIS IS REALLY BAD NEWS, AND I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE.

OUR INTERNET NEEDED REPARING BECAUSE UP UNTIL NOW IT'S INCREDIBLY, IRRITATINGLY SLOW. SO STARTING FROM TOMORROW WE CAN'T USE THE INTERNET-OR THE HOMW PHONE-FOR FOUR WEEKS. THAT IS MY ENTIRE HOLIDAY GONE WITHOUT FANFICTION-SO I AM REALLY PISSED, AND I BET MY FAITHFUL READERS ARE PISSED TOO.

SO I AM GOING TO KEEP WRTING FF ON MY COMPUTER BUT NOT POSTING IT, AND IF I WANT TO CONTACT SOMEONE I HAVE TO USE MY MOBILE, WHICH IS HIDEOUSLY EXPENSIVE.

FROM TOMORROW I AM OFF THE NET. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS. I WILL POST CHAP 8 ON THE FIRST DAY THAT MY NET IS ACTIVE AGAIN.

WEEPING WITH DESPAIR,

777ICY777


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: THANKS AGAIN TO ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I REALLY, REALLY LOVE YOU NOW!!

AGAIN, REALLY SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY. BUT I'M BACK NOW, AND ALL WILL BE BEAUTIFUL.

P.S. I SLIGHTLY CHANGED STEPHENIE MEYER'S THOUGHTS A BIT, SO YES, ALICE IS ABLE TO SEE JACOB'S ACTIONS _THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE_, BUT SHE CANNOT SEE JACOB'S THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS _DIRECTLY_.

Bella's POV

Charlie's cruiser pulled up the driveway. I took a deep breath and asked Alice to come with me. Facing Charlie wasn't the problem. The problem is me and my nerves.

"Hey, dad," I was just opening my mouth again when he frowned to somewhere behind me.

"Alice?" damn. I did not need to explain after all. So much for preparing.

"Hi, Charlie."Alice answered easily. With her dazzling smile she could've won over anyone, male and female alike. Charlie's expression softened-but quickly hardened again.

"_He_'s not here, is he?" I laughed in relief, wanting to cry at the same time. Alice answered for me.

"No, _Edward_," Alice emphasized on the name, "is not here. As a matter of fact, I'm not quite sure where he is."

"Ah... good, good," Charlie relaxed again, "Bells, do we have anything left to eat? I'm beat. And where on earth is Alice going to sleep? On the couch?"

I wandered around while reheating the leftover pasta, wondering just how on earth can I cover up the fact that Alice does not sleep on anywhere. While Charlie is wolfing down the noodles, Alice walked up to me, her mouth opened to say something. But her face suddenly turned blank and focused, and I knew that she is seeing the future.

"What?" I asked quietly, hoping of good news, "is it...Edward?" God, squeezing his name out is painful, but I did it.

Alice's mouth is half open with shock now, and her eyes are turning dark.

"Yes...it's Edward, he is in Italy, and it's not good news."

Jacob's POV

Okay, I silently thought to myself, you have two options. Either fight him, or talk reasonably to him. I chose the first one and, for the second time, sprung at him.

He dodged easily but I had my rage as my advantage. I tore at him, rushed in at him from all sides, snarling and biting. At first he limited himself to defensive attacks, but soon, seeing that I meant business, launched into the offensives. I leapt and pinned him to the ground, but he shook me off almost at once-seriously, what is he made of? Rocks?-and with a almost gentle push lifted me off the ground, into the opposite wall. I slid down on the marble. I'm pretty sure that all my bones had either dislocated or broken, and I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"_Not bad," _I thought, damaged as I was.

Edward's pupils enlarged in mild surprise before smiling slightly, "for such a furry animal, you are surprisingly strong."

That made me growl again, but my jaws hurt too much to be at it for long.

"_I need to talk to you, Cullen,"_ I thought, although my whimpers kind of ruined the effect of toughness, _"now."_

Edward furrowed his brow, before the painful realization dawned, "let me guess..about Bella?"

I snarled as a reply.

"I've been regretting it," Edward stated plainly, "I've been regretting everything I did to her. Maybe it would be better if I haven't left her, or...hell, maybe it would be much, much better if she had never came to forks," he looked like he was actually about to cry, and I recoiled slightly, "I hate myself, really hate myself for causing her so much pain. That's why I came to Italy in the first place, mind. Bella jumped off a cliff. I was going to follow."

"_So why didn't you do it straight away?" _

"Well," Edward suddenly seemed reluctant to say any more, "Aro wanted me to join the Voltouri. The only way for a vampire to die is for him or her to be ripped apart by another vampire and then burned down to ashes, you know. And Aro would not stand to _see such good talents wasted_," his voice was dripping with irony.

I was trying to fully comprehend everything before the heavy wooden door opened again. Suddenly, I was on the ground. I tried to see my attacker-before realizing that I'm blind. I tried to hear-before even my own sound of heavy breathing was lost to me, and I realized that I'm deaf. I flailed my limbs, but feeling nothing whatsoever.

Then I fully blacked out.

Bella's POV

"Jacob..Jacob is there? In Italy?" my voice sounded strange to my ears.

"Yes. I could only see him through Edward, but I'm certain of it. Jacob is going to fight Edward. he.. I _think_ he's going to do it for you." Alice did not want to admit the last part, that bit was clear.

I answered. It was one of those situations when my mouth worked, but my brain was off to Miami getting a vacation.

"We've got to go to Italy. We've got to stop them."

Alice did not seem startled or even mildly surprised, "I thought you were going to say that. In fact, I knew you were going to say that five second ago. You are sure, aren't you?"

I nodded. There was nothing more to say. My best friend and part of my soul, fighting. The image was too disturbing to consider.

"Just a thought, but there might be...some undesirable company over there," Alice closed her eyes again for approximately ten seconds, then she opened them again, "no, it's fine. Ignore what I just said. Everything's going to be fine."

As Alice left the kitchen, she said one more thing that I could just hear, and it actually chilled me to the bone.

"Not yet."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks again for the people that reviewed! Remember, keep me happy and I'll keep you happy.

Bella's POV

Sitting on the plane was not very different to scraping my head across a cheese grater for eight hours. At last I slept, uncomfortably leaned against Alice's stone cold-and just about as hard-arm.

Volterra seemed full of life, bright with sunshine and chattering sounds are everywhere. It doesn't sound right to me. Edward or Jacob-or both-are about to die. Everything should be grey. Nothing should be cheerful. The world isn't about to end, but mine might be ending very soon.

We walked out of the airport-careful to keep under the shade-to a bright yellow car. Now, I don't consider myself an expert on cars, so I can't tell if it's a Porsche, a Toyota, or a Mount Fujiyoshi. What I do know is that the car looked expensive. Too expensive.

"Alice? What is this?" my voice sounded hoarse. It may disappear altogether if I don't use it again, "how can you-" then I remembered. The Cullens all have unlimited access to millions of full credit cards.

"Yes...well, Edward once said that he was going to buy me one, but he never did," Alice chuckled, "this one is temporary."

We drove. Alice seemed to know where she was going. I busied myself by remembering all of the churches and towers that seemed to go in a long, never-ending flow, but soon got tired of it. So instead I talked to Alice, who seemed to have a lot of information about Volterra.

Volterra was apparently inhabited by a large coven of vampires called the Voltouri that I vaguely heard Edward talking to me about. The coven is the closest thing that vampires have to a monarchy. I listened in fascinated horror.

"Nearly there," after about a half hour's talking, Alice added.

I nodded, trying not to think about what kind of disaster awaited me.

Jacob's POV

I floated in silence and darkness, feeling nothing, seeing nothing. What is happening to me? Why the hell am I here? And on that note, where am I? Then I remembered the vampire. Cullen. So where is he? Well, wherever he is, he is going to pay for making me unconscious.

Suddenly, I'm back. The darkness disappeared instantly, to be replaced with a marble ceiling and two near-identical faces, none of them quite human. I could actually smell the stench coming off them. Vampires. But none of them have amber-or was it butterscotch?-eyes. That might mean that someone else is responsible. But now all I want is to rip any none-human creature into pieces. So i snarled and sprung at the boy, only to be knocked to the ground by another rush of the agony.

"So, you are still like a wild animal," said the boy disdainfully, "oh, wait, forgive me. You are an animal."

"I will never understand why Aro would want to recruit a beast that can only snap and snarl," huffed the female, who, when I looked closely, is actually Jane, "do you get him, Alec?"

"Not really, but a brainless brute might do our bidding without asking," replied the boy.

Now I'm really worried. Me? Aro, the creep, wants to recruit me? Why? I thought all vampires hated werewolves. But stronger than my worry was a sense of disbelief and anger. Who the hell do they think they are? And what made them think that I will sank to their level?

So I stood up, unsteadily, and got ready to attack again. This time I will not back down until every single one of those parasites is destroyed.

The heavy oak doors opened again, and a voice spoke.

"Ah, good, so you have been awoken," a voice as smooth as silk, but has menance hidden deep within, Aro. "I must apologise for the suddeness, but, as you can see, it would not do to get you agitated."

Cullen came in after Aro, looking worried and-if I'm still in my right mind-worried about me.

"Welcome," Aro kept talking, "welcome, the first werewolf that worked with vampires."

Bella's POV

Their little castle was in a drain. I must've laughed out loud with disbelief, because Alice peered over.

"Well, they can't be too exposed to light, can they?" Alice climbed down first, and called up for me to jump down.

"It's all right, I've got you!"

Ouch. Landing in Alice's arms is similar to landing on a rock, it's definitely going to leave bruises.

We walked in the drain for a while. Several rats climbed over my foot, and I drew back with a yelp. Alice chuckled slightly but kept walking. Soon we arrived at two heavy metal doors. Alice knocked twice and the gates swung open by themselves.

Inside was a reception area like a five-star hotel would have, and I found myself gaping, in spite of my desperation to find Edward and/or Jacob.

"Welcome," said Alice dryly, "to almost-hell."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's note: thanks again for all the reviews!

Jacob's POV

My jaw instantly dropped. Yes, I know it will look weird when you are an oversized wolf with fangs, but I couldn't care less. With eyes as wide as saucers, I turned to Cullen, who looked very guilty.

"_So that's what they want? To turn me into a slave-cross-fighting machine?" _I thought angrily to him, _"that's your brilliant idea for helping me? Oh, wait, I forgot. You never wanted to help me."_

"Shut up! I wanted to help you!" Cullen now definitely looked guilty, "but there was nothing I can do...and anyway, I'm still..." for once he looked lost for words. Aro snickered. God, how I want to gnaw his legs off-no, it would probably taste disgusting anyway.

"Well, well, Edward. Seems like you are reluctant to tell Jacob the good news," Aro paused before continuing, "Edward had agreed to my request. He had agreed to work for me."

Huh?

"He will also try to lead his sister and-Miss Swan, I believe-to here. I am planning on recruiting Alice Cullen as well," Aro couldn't hide his glee over his magnificent plan. He makes me so sick.

"_So, you traitor, "_ I can't even think straight, "_you bloody traitor! Agreeing to work for him? Lead Bella here? Don't you care about what happened to her? Don't you wonder about what they would do to Bella? Oh, wait. I forgot. You never think."_

To my absolute horror, I found that tears are leaking from my eyes, drop by drop. Why did all of this happen? Why would Cullen do this? Doesn't he realize that all Aro want is another fresh human for their afternoon tea?

"I can't do anything!" Cullen started to scream, "you don't know what power Aro has! If I don't agree, he'll destroy everything that I cared about! That includes Bella! I'd rather lead her here than let her die!"

"_That's the point!" _I almost laughed, maybe vampires aren't so smart after all, "_Aro'll kill her anyway. Why do you think he had you lead Bella here? Huh?"_

Cullen's eyes spat fire. But before he could yell out a retort of any sort, the doors opened again.

And in walked the two people that I least wanted to see right now.

Bella's POV

"EDWARD!" my feet moved of their own accord, I ran over and hugged him close, blinded and finally felt tired. I felt cold arms around me, and guessed everything would be all right.

God, was I wrong.

My eyes met Jacob's, and I gasped in complete and utter horror.

Alice, though, was more calm.

"So, I was right. They are here. Except..." her eyes narrowed, "hmm. Not fighting."

"Fighting for me, to be precise," I laughed, shakily, "like in Romeo and Juliet."

Edward made a sudden movement, as if to protect me from something else, then I saw them.

Five or six-no, they couldn't be people, they are far too pale-vampires stood behind me, all staring with their blood-red eyes that reminded me unnervingly of James, Laurent and Victoria. The tallest one observed me like a wild lion getting ready to pounce. I shrank back.

"Edward?" I whispered, "I have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure you do," the tall one spoke, and chuckled, "but first let me introduce myself. My name is Aro."

"Aro," Edward said tensely, "Bella doesn't need introductions. What she needs is answers," here he became firm, "and you can be the one to tell it to her. Everything."

"Ah, of course, how rude of me," malice glittered in Aro's eyes, he looked like a viper eyeing an especially juicy rat.

"You have all, of course, noticed our new wolf friend," Aro began, "who now serves us."

"WHAT?" I yelled, not caring about interrupting him, "JACOB? WORKING WITH...YOU ARE JOKING."

"Yes, he is joking," Edward growled, "Jacob never actually agreed."

"So you are just going to let him?" I turned to ask Jacob, "why can't you refuse?"

"Please, Bella, dear-let me finish," Aro sounded slightly annoyed, "you see, Jacob does not have to agree-or rather, he cannot refuse. Edward, too, had agreed to join us, in exchange for his family's safety."

My world had turned upside down and back to front. I pushed Edward away, my head spinning. This isn't true, this can't be true.. how can he join the Voltouri-when he so blatantly seemed to hate them? And for me? Does he really want us to have a clean cut? To be separated forever?

"So, that's the deal, isn't it?" Alice spoke, in a quiet voice. But it wasn't the calm voice, it was the clouds-before-the-storm kind of voice, "you are trying to tear everyone apart, aren't you? To let them betray each other?"

"Come now-it is simply an agreement." Aro didn't even budge. He seemed confident. Well, how can he not be? He 's already got Edward and Jacob under his thumb.

"And? What if they do refuse?" I asked, my voice raising a whole octave.

"Then he'll kill you. And Alice. And my whole family, and my other friends...his power is endless," Edward muttered, his voice full of remorse.

"So what?" I am getting angry, this whole thing is just...unnatural, "we refuse," I said, loud and clearly, "Edward is not going to work for you. Neither is Jacob. We are all going back to Forks. Thank you for your great hospitality."

Jacob's POV

That's my girl. I thought with a splash of pride. I always knew that Bella had guts. But my bubble was burst by a needle in the form of Aro.

"Ha, ha, ha," mirthfully, Aro laughed, "so you do want to escape!"

"No, Aro," Bella said through gritted teeth, "we are merely refusing the offer, however generous it may be."

They stared at each other-good vampires, werewolf and human versus creepy vampires-for ten minutes that felt like fifteen years, Alice looked at Edward, and then everything happened at once.

Alice moved first, snarling and leaping through the horde of red-eyed creatures. They scattered, thrown off balance by the sudden movement. Edward scooped Bella up in a flash and ran through-literally through-the wooden doors, leaving a spray of wooden splinters behind him and an Edward-shaped hole. Before I realised what was happening, I rushed after him, running as fast as I possibly can.

But the Voltouri were quick to react. Jane pounced first, and Alice screamed, "Don't look!" before ducking into another split in the drains. The other vampires that I couldn't name started to run after us, and I moved even faster, effectively blocking their path before splitting up with Edward and Bella into another drain, planning on to lead them away from Bella. As I expected, a lot of the bloodsuckers started to come after me, roaring like a bunch of deranged monkeys. Tanya seemed to have disappeared long ago.

Laughing ironically in my head, I ran on. The werewolf-killing-vampire plan had turned completely

upside down.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers-you guys keep moi going.

Bella's POV

Arms circled protectively around me, Edward ran for dear life, holding me securely. Too frightened to speak, I could only watch the scenery-well, as close to a scenery as you can get down in an Italian drain-flutter by in a flurry of colours. Alice was up in front, leading the way to freedom. Behind us were about 10 snarling vampires, dark-eyed and furious. Marcus, one of the three brothers, was taking the lead.

However calm I might have felt at the beginning of the chase, it quickly became apparent that none of us are prepared to take on so many fast, strong creatures with horrible powers. I started to panic, and, I'm ashamed to say, squeaked to Edward like a mouse, " okay, I'm scared now."

"Well, finally, you are scared," he chuckled, without fear, "I was beginning to think that you have no sense of self-preservation at all."

If it is possible, Edward suddenly started to accelerate even more, with Alice prancing up front like a little deer. Suddenly, the drain split into another four or so tunnels.

Edward and I went into the far left, while Alice went into the far right. The little army split apart too, half still coming after us and half went after Alice.

"This is good," Edward said, as if we are talking about the weather, " I should be able to fight off-about three or four of them." then his eyes suddenly darkened and I gave a little start.

"Hey-what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Bella?" his voice was completely serious, and my heart plummeted, "there....may be a time when I will no longer be with you."

Seeing my expression, he quickly added, "no-I didn't mean me dying! I meant, we might have to separate soon-or not," he said, trying to calm me down, " I will never, ever leave you by choice."

Not completely reassured, but hugging Edward closer, we raced on our way.

Jacob's POV

Rush, rush. Pant, pant. I sped ahead, wayyyyy ahead of all the stupid bloodsuckers. Ha! Let them run and never catch me....oops! Nearly slipped. More speed and less thought, I made a mental note and rushed through a tall archway....in the middle of a drain? These parasites knew how to look after themselves.

Another intersection.

And then two more archways.

How long had I been running? I stopped counting the minutes long ago. Only now had I realised that my heart is thudding like mad and my lungs are burning. Even a muscled wolf needs his breaks. But I ignored the pain everywhere on my body and kept running, leaving the vampires far in the dust.

Finally, after a few scrambles, I climbed out into the sunlight. That's before I realised that Bella and co. were possibly still down the drain, so I sighed-if a wolf may sigh-and slid back down again. Luckily the vampires were nowhere to be seen.

If I had known, if I had any idea of how my life is going to end, I might have thought twice about going back down again.

Alice's POV

People always say that I prance like a deer/rabbit, etc. Just like a pixie. But I'm sure that I'm far from prancing as I ran wildly through that horrid drain, studded with rats and other unspeakable filth. Especially with half a dozen vampires, led by a female in fishnets known as Heidi.

Edward had split up with me, telling me to go ahead and find the nearest exit, maim a few of the Voltouri if necessary. I had told him to stuff it, no way was I going to leave him. But logic won over sentiment and now I don't even know where they are.

If truth to be told, I am very, very scared.

Sunlight shone in front of me-

Wait-sunlight? That means I've come to the exit! I took a running leap, jumping straight out of the hole into the bright sunlight of Italy. I quickly ducked into an alleyway and, knowing the vampires wouldn't follow in case of exposing to sunlight, tried to find Edward in my ind instead.

Suddenly, something flashed in my brain. Just a glimpse, but I caught it in my mind and tried to understand what is it that the clip was trying to tell me. Then my mind went curiously blank, only that single clip exists, playing its own horrible tale....

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

I screamed when I was pulled back to reality. The things that I saw was so horrible, so ghastly to describe. No...this could not be happening...

But I'm not dreaming, that's for sure. I don't even sleep, for God's sake.

But why did I see that? What could have caused this to happen? How could anyone allow what I saw to happen?

Screaming...fires burning....my mind is in turmoils. I crumbled to the sidewalk, not caring who-or what-saw me. How I wish I could cry, that I have tears left, so I could weep and forget about the world.

Getting up after a few seconds, I stumbled-yes, stumbled-through the alleyway, trying to find Edward, trying to find someone to comfort me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: thanks to all the people who had reviewed and bothered to read my fanfiction even though it's the Christmas and New Year holidays....anyway, I might not update for a while after this since I'm in China and I'm not sure if we've got internet connection in our house in China. The story WILL get more exiciting, I promise.

Bella's POV

"I think we've lost them," Edward said, pressing a hasty and cold kiss on my forehead.

"For now, anyway," I muttered.

"Always look on the bright side though, remember," Edward reminded me, "we can't afford to give in to fear at this..." he stopped, "sorry, I'm beginning to sound like a dictator."

He stopped-I could swear I saw his ears prick up-and his face was wiped clean like a slate. Then he picked me up suddenly.

"We are not running again?" I asked, then mentally kicked myself. Hey, at least I'm not the one actually doing the running. Edward looked pained and nodded.

"Let me down," I said.

"Bella-you're not really losing your sanity due to fear, are you?" his golden eyes turned dark brown, not a good sign, "you stumble every five steps, even if you walk. How can I let you run?" Then his eyes turned clear again-I could almost hear the cogs in his brain whirring.

"You-you said you can't read my mind!" I gasped.

"I'm not. But your expression just gave away a lot," Edward considered, then, "this might just work. Of course, none of their IQ are terribly low, but with a bit of luck."

"Are you thinking about....swapping clothes, for instance?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Bella, wrap my coat around your head, and then take my shirt. I'll put on your jacket."

"So you are thinking what I'm thinking!" I laughed, then turned apprehensive yet again, "you sure this would confuse them?"

"Yes," Edward replied, but his eyes betrayed him for once. I pretended to not see the worry and despair flashing across the butterscotch-turned dark chocolate orbs. I knew at least one thing: never underestimate red-eyed creatures. But I grinned-rather madly, I'm afraid-at Edward, who was still looking at me in that pensive expression.

Soon, we are ready. I feel like a complete fool with clothing wrapped around my hair-that, really, hadn't been washed in two days. But I still stared almost shamelessly as Edward took off his shirt. When he realised that I'm burning him with my stare, he winked-which at least reassured me that we are safe for now.

Then, his eyes turned completely-I mean completely-black and solid. Shock and anger crept onto his face like a shadow.

Then he crumpled to the floor.

Alice's POV

Still can't believe it. No...my own family, the thread-or rather steel cables-that connected me to this earth! Now one of the steel cables are about to break completely.

Why are they coming after my family? Just because Edward and I refused to work for them? And how did they find us, in Forks? How did they find Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and the rest? How many of the Voltouri clan are there? Are their powers endless? Could they control us forever?

_Too many questions and not enough answers_, I thought to myself. No, actually there is no answers at all. All I can think about as I walked through the alleyway, not caring if I sparkled like mad. I need an explanation and a solution.

Jasper especially....my Jasper....

I want to scream again. And then, when I finished screaming, go back down the drain and slay each and every Voltouri with my bare hands. _Calm down_, I told myself sternly._ After all, the things that I saw could be affected by the change of decisions._

Though somehow I doubt that Aro would order all of the red-eyes to turn back and go home. I know Aro-he is the very definition of stubborn. And bloodthirsty. And ruthless.

_Edward? _I asked in my brain. Edward? _Are you there? Can you hear me? _Don't get this wrong, I'm not a telepath like Edward. I am simply widening my mind, therefore allowing him to read it. Then I may also hear his thoughts too.

Then I heard it: _Here, Alice. Bella is here too. We are safe..for now._

It made my heart break. No, Edward, we aren't safe. None of us will be, unless we do as they commanded. Then, without hesitation-or I may just chicken out-I showed him what I just foretold.

What I got, thrown right back at me, was a wall of emotions so strong, I reeled back-ungracefully, once more. Anger, despair, sadness, regret, hate.....hatred so strong that I do not even recognize my brother. But the most prominent emotion was: _How could they? How could they? HOW COULD THEY?_ Screamed over and over again in my face.

_Where are you?_ I thought, trying to calm down the whole situation, even though I'm still shaking.

But all Edward thought was another heavy bout of: _those monsters, THOSE MONSTERS!_

Seriously, I have never seen-or heard him in such an aggressive state. Usually he was the ever calm and reasonable one.

_I know, Edward, I know. They're my family too. _I thought back to him.

Jacob's POV

Getting back down, the first thing I did was to try to locate Edward Cullen with my mind. I tried to think, I'm here, in the fifth section in the sixth drain down at....oh, how would that help? There are about a thousand different intersections here. So then I started to run blindly, aware, still, of the sickenly sweet odour that the vampires are giving out. That means they are still somewhere near.

Can't let them get me, obviously. So I ran away from the smell, into yet another part of the drain that looked no different, just with more rats and more slime. I felt something sticky on my face and shook it off, after a few tries. I tried not to swallow.

Then I was down, with something pressing down on me like granite. I tried to move, but to no avail. Then I looked up, and saw two blood red eyes and an angelike face. The girl grinned, showing two rows of bright white teeth.

"Remember, honey," Jane smiled, "you still owe me a scream."


End file.
